Known weed cutters of the present type include a non-rotating shaft support, a shaft journalled in said support and projecting therefrom, and a rotary cutting assembly secured to said shaft. The cutting element of the assembly in accordance with one class of weed cutters consists of a flexible filament, and in accordance with another class of steel or plastic blades of various shapes.
It has been found that a major disadvantage of conventional weed cutters of the above types, and especially of the type in which a flexible filament or light implement is used as the cutting element, resides in that such weed cutters, when swung from left to right, tend to move out of the weed towards the operator. This tendency frequently occurs when the rotating assembly slows down due to wound weeds, as explained above. This can cause accidents. As a matter of fact, manufacturers of such conventional weed cutters clearly indicate in their instructions not to effect cutting during the left-to-right swinging movement of the cutter. Obviously, this more or less doubles the time required to cut weeds on a surface of a given area.